


Making Up

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Incest, Massage, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Mother's Day breakfast gone horribly awry and Robin's seeming cluelessness about what day it is, Cordelia's family tries to fix their mistakes. Commission for Dan Gleesack, same universe as Bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

"This is all your fault!" Severa shouted, throwing down her whisk in frustration as heavy plumes of black smoke wafted upward from the pan Morgan held over the fire.

Panicking, Morgan responded to the yelling with more yelling as her sister grew red in the face and confrontational. "You told me to leave it until you stopped stirring!" she cried defensively. "I thought that meant you knew how to do this, and that the cooking would take as long as the stirring."

"If you smell something burning, you don't leave it burning, you idiot!" In her hand, a bowl full of overworked eggs whipped far too long. Vegetables and cheese stolen from the food tent lay messily cut in another bowl at their feet, some of its contents also scorched to the bottom of the swiped pan. "Now the pan is ruined, and--" she was cut off by a sudden fit of coughs as the black plumes of smoke choked her. "For someone who's supposed to be a tactical genius, you can't really function in the world, can you?"

Morgan wanted to do something nice for Mother's Day. In their future, it was always a rather dark and gloomy event that passed by with little celebration. But here, in the past, they could retake the day and push aside all of those bad memories, do something for their lovely mother. Even if they hadn't properly been born yet, she was still their mom, and they loved her deeply. Without much in the way of spending money, Severa suggested they make her a nice breakfast of some kind, something that her daughters had worked on and poured all of their love into. But right now, with the pan continuing to burn as they shouted at each other but did nothing to actually stop the burning or keep it from getting worse, there seemed very little love to go around.

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked, stepping outside to find her daughters screaming and wisps of black smoke rising up toward the sky.

"Morgan ruins everything!" Severa shouted, slamming the bowl down in the frustration, making the rest of the whisked eggs fall to the ground. "Trying to do something nice for Mother's Day was a terrible idea."

Standing by the still burning food too concerned about the mess around her to stop it, Morgan called for her sister, "Severa, we still have a lot of eggs, left, we can--"

"I don't want to hear you talk anymore!"

Cordelia stared in utter confusion as her daughters, who were otherwise rather close and got along great, argued loud enough to wake her up and start off her Mother's Day on the exact opposite note she'd hoped for. She tried to speak, but nothing came to mind that seemed even remotely helpful enough to quell the argument before her. It left her standing in open-mouthed witness of the scrambled eggs finally completely charring over, and Morgan running off crying at how poorly her morning had gone and how terrible her sister was to her.

Not the best way to start Mother's Day.  
***************  
The actual day had not proved much better for Cordelia, whose daughters were in foul moods, by and large ignoring each others' presence, while her husband was off attending war room meetings with Chrom to discuss strategy. In fact, even when he came home, there seemed to be no acknowledgment of what day it was, Robin giving her a peck on the cheek as he returned to the cabin his family had been set up in the past couple weeks, part of a rather large complex that the Shepards had settled down into for a few weeks while they strategized.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, looking with concern at his wife as she responded very unenthusiastically to the kiss and the ensuing hug. Pulling up from her, he ran fingers through her soft red hair and took a seat down beside her. "Did something happen?"

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked, looking at her husband quite frankly.

"The tenth?" He looked back at her even more confused. It wasn't her birthday; that was still a few months off. Morgan's had been earlier in the week and Severa's next year--although had he missed Severa's birthday, he would have heard about it all day, so it certainly wasn't that. Not their anniversary either, that was certain. Robin was good with dates and remembering the major events of his life--well, the two years he could remember--and couldn't think of anything significant that fell on the day. "Am I missing something?"

Almost in disbelief, Cordelia said, "Mother's Day."

Which was when Robin felt his stomach tighten a little. "Oh," was his short reply, realizing that he'd messed up somewhere down the line, and it was a rather sizable mess. "I... Cordelia, I didn't even realize it wa--I'm so sorry." He put a hand around her shoulder and tugged his wife in a little closer. After a long day spent mostly wishing someone would care about her on a day that seemed pretty importantly about her, she took it. It was something palpable and warm, which was more than the couch had offered. "Days like that haven't really meant anything to me the past two years. Until I married you, there wasn't any family for me to celebrate these days with, so they were just reminders of the fact I didn't know who I was or where I came from, and I tried to keep them out of mind."

Cordelia hadn't thought of that, and nuzzled into her husband's neck a little, leaning against him. While she still wished that somebody had done something, she hadn't thought about just how lonely Robin was before they got together. "It's fine," she said softly, not entirely convinced of it herself, but knowing the issue was suddenly gray enough to not want to lean too hard on it, lest tensions boil over for the couple as hard as it did for their daughters. "I didn't know you saw it that way."

Robin could tell that it wasn't entirely fine, his grip on her getting a little firmer as his mind quickly ran through possibilities on how he could salvage the night and make Cordelia enjoy at least the tail end of her Mother's Day. "Don't worry, those days are behind me," he said firmly, fingers creeping up along her arms to find her shoulders, pulling her into him as his hands reached back from beneath her arms to find her shoulders, which he got a nice, solid grip on and began to massage. "I have you now, and the girls. It's time we start being the family I have, and we make all of these days into the special occasions they deserve. Starting with tonight."

The firm kneading of the knots of muscles beneath her shoulders, which were just about always tense, drew soft groans of relief from Cordelia as she pressed tight into her husband's chest. "Suck up," she sighed, but not entirely complaining, as she felt his hands steadily work all of the aches out of her upper body.

"Absolutely," Robin said, his hands quickly snapping down her body and seizing his lovely wife, picking her right up as she cried out in surprise. He carried her bridal style into the bedroom, knowing that the couch was no place to devote his attentions to his wife's pleasure and be romantic. The couch carried very different connotations for such a thing, after all.

He laid her down gently on the bed, lying atop her and bearing kisses down upon her. They were impassioned, but not fiery. He wanted to be sweet and slow with his wife, who deserved something memorable and focused entirely on her, and heatedly making out while he pulled her clothes off impatiently was hardly the way to do that. No, he went slow, savouring the taste of her kiss while his fingertips ran along the skin just beneath the hem of her top, steadily slipping it upward and off of her, before his fingers went right back down, pressing into the skin and trailing a little more firmly down, the specter of massage returning as he began to do the same to her skirt.

Once she was wearing only her panties, he pulled up off of her body and guided her to lie on her stomach. Cordelia moaned and she did just that, and his hands returned to her back, this time from a better position and able to directly tend to all the skin he needed to work on. "Relax," he said softly as she slid her hands beneath the pillow she lay on, crossing them and fully exposing her upper body to whatever touch he so desired. She didn't have to be told twice, eager and ready to bask in the relaxing relief of his love and his attempts to make up for what he hadn't done all day. She could hardly begrudge him for it to begin with, but she wasn't about to let him know he was off the hook if this was how he made good for his shortcomings.

Robin's skilled hands began to work his wife's back over. He knew all the points where her habits and lifestyle caused the most pressure and stiffness, knew her combat style and how her armor came down. It let him find the trouble spots with his fingers, seeking out knots and aches that he could slowly undo with a firm touch. How he'd learned to do massages was beyond him, just one of those strange talents he possessed when he awoke in that field. Wherever he'd learned it, it made Cordelia rather happy, something she could request after a particularly hard day, or which he would use to make her feel better.

"Tonight is all about you," he said softly, leaning downward and pressing kisses into the back of her neck. His voice was low and comforting, not quite sexually enticing, but instead with the intent of lulling her down into the most relaxed state he could. "Just lie back and let me worship you. You're the most important woman in my life, and you deserve everything I'm going to do for you tonight. Don't worry about the girls or the future, and let go of all the stresses you have, so that I can make you feel like a goddess."

He was laying it on incredibly thick, but Cordelia hardly cared; she so easily bought into his words, into the comfort he told her to seek, wanting like nothing more than to feel like a goddess. She let out a soft moan as his kisses continued, drifting down to her shoulders as his hands slid further down her back, his fingers holding onto her sides as his thumbs rubbed side-to-side along aches that seemed to run all the way down her back. It felt too good for her to complain about, and he was right; she deserved all of this, and she was going to reap what she'd earned. After a day of stress and disappointment, this would salvage her mood and save her.

Robin's kisses grew firmer and harder as he kissed along the muscles of her back, his hands finally down at her waist, thumbs teasing the band of her panties as he massaged her lower back. He meant every word he said, even if he was indeed laying it on as thick as he possibly could, making up for his mistake. Once he'd fully massaged her back and left kisses across every inch of it, Robin rolled Cordelia onto her back once more and started once again from the top, finding her lips and enjoying them once more. The massage had worked perfectly to lull her down into her soft, quiet daze where she wanted nothing more than to receive the love she was being offered. Her kiss wasn't too powerful or heavy, but that was fine for Robin, who would pull the weight himself as he drifted down to streak pecks along her jawline.

As he went her neck, her head leaned back into the pillow, her hands spreading outward and once again freeing her body up for space as fingertips danced in little spirals and taps along her midriff. Neither of them were in much of a hurry, soaking in the romance and the passion of the soft, worshipful foreplay and letting it pull them down as deep into the moment and the mood as it could. A night meant for Cordelia was one that couldn't be rushed sloppily through the motions so that Robin could get his dick wet; that was quite the opposite of the point, and the still fully clothed tactician had the decency to know that something meant to be about Cordelia had to remain about her. He would get undressed if and when she wanted him to.

Down the tops of her small breasts they kissed, lingering for a moment on her nipples as his fingers began to sink lower, gently slipping her red panties down her long, shapely legs so that he would have clear access when he finally got down there. Not that he was in any hurry, still focusing intently on her breasts with his lips and his tongue, knowing that they were incredibly sensitive. Slowly, her composure began to ebb, the incredibly comfortable Pegasus rider beginning to draw in sharper, quicker breaths and purr a little, the vibrations of which ran through her chest and quivered against Robin's loving lips. She was too comfortable now to bother holding anything back, her hands holding onto Robin's hair and his shoulder as he sucked on one of her nipples. He was incredibly patient about it, taking his sweet, sweet time with her.

When finally he pulled his lips from the sensitive pink nub, which had a nice shine of saliva lingering on it, he looked up at her, with her eyes closed and a smile across her lips as she moaned gently. With her long red hair cascading all about her, she did indeed look like the goddess he told her she'd feel like, and he pressed back down, this time kissing along her toned core. It was all working out so perfectly so far, and it was only going to get even better once he'd found his mark. Not that he rushed it at all, letting his lips caress her abs, feeling her core tighten against his mouth as she let out a little moan. Her audible enjoyment made his head surge with excitement and arousal, encouraging him further as he drew his own enjoyment from watching the woman he loved all hot and high on passion.

"You've already made up for everything," she said softly as his tongue dragged along her waist, his fingers tapping against her thighs as he gently guided them apart. Her hips could hardly stay still, wanting to throttle upward as the tingling throughout her body tempted vigorous motion. "But don't stop, please."

"I wasn't planning on it," Robin smirked, continuing to drift lower, until his lips were running down her soft labia, the gentlest little tease of her folds, which after how slow seduction and worship had become rather slick. Back up he went, this time with his tongue slowly swaying back and forth on its way up to her clitoris, ending on a strong kiss of the bundle of nerves that draw a vocal cry from his wife. Eager kisses went back down, but he didn't stop at the bottom of her slit, leaning off to the left and finding the crease where thigh met groin, paying that some attention, too.

Cordelia knew what he was doing, and the hand she had on his shoulder tightened as she tried to urge him away from that line of thinking. She didn't know how he remained so patient, knowing that his loins must have been in agony at this point, but she didn't have the same capacity for unreasonable patience, and wanted nothing more than to get what she wanted. The jackpot had risen enough for her taste, and it was time to cash in, but Robin had other ideas, and began to vigorously kiss her thigh, his eyes shut tight as he went at her. It was all a part of his plan and she knew it, but there was no smile, no glimmer of eyes looking craftily up at her to confirm it and revel in his tease, just kisses too close to her slick heat for comfort as her needs rapidly outpaced his sense of urgency.

Squirming down, Robin kissed all the way to his wife's ankle, only to drift to the other side and start kissing back up her other leg. The long appendage afforded him plenty to worship, from her firm calf to the softer thigh, and he could see the way her toes curled in frustrated need as his tease drew onward. It wasn't easy to continue teasing, given that this was a night meant for what she wanted and she very clearly did not possess his insane ability to continue on in this state, but on the other hand, he knew that the longer he drew it out, the deeper the reward, that hindsight would afford his long game redemption. Once he came back around though, he'd had his fill of his tease, and as he placed his lips onto her lower set, he put his attention toward reaping what he'd sown. It was all building up to this, and now it was time for the climax. In more ways than one.

Fire finally flared up in Robin's eyes as he looked up the long body of his wife and set out on pleasuring her at long last, leaving the foreplay far behind him. The passion finally turned into intensity as he began to eat her out, vigor seeping through his actions as his hands settled onto her thighs, holding tight onto them as he eased her legs once more apart, fighting against her urge to squirm and writhe as he held them as still as he could. He knew she wanted to writhe, the very presence of his tongue against her hot, aching flesh already inciting the most vigorous of reactions, but she needed to stay still if he wanted to focus and get done what he needed to do. 

Sucking gently on her labia, Robin straddled the line between intensity and patience, letting passion guide him into the perfect pace, something that kept reverent while still being forceful enough to sate the wound up desires of Cordelia, who was slowly coming undone and unable to hold back her hunger any longer. She wanted release, wanted Robin to finally sate what he had lit within her, and she was barely containing herself as it was. The urge to just throw herself to wild passion was a powerful one, but she didn't want to throw away what Robin had done, and on many levels beyond the most carnal of needs, greatly enjoyed his worship and desire to treat her like a goddess.

"That's perfect," she moaned as his dexterous tongue continued its skilled worship of her folds. Each lick hung heavy with the flavour of her quim, one that inspired and drove him further, more feverishly. He wanted to taste more of it, the essence of her and the fruit of his labour. Her arousal was clear and incredible, putting a chip on Robin's shoulder as he pulled his ass out of the fire, spared from disappointing his wife on Mother's Day. Not only had he salvaged the night, but his performance was drawing an unexpectedly vocal and intense reaction for Cordelia, one that said she found him going above and beyond in his loving treatment of her, even if he didn't think it was that big a deal. He wasn't doing much more than he would have done on any night, had she asked him to.

Not that he was going to divulge that little secret and ruin the bonus points he was getting.

Cordelia held tighter onto Robin's shoulder, fingers running through his hair as her shoulders, not restricted by a firm and loving grip like her legs were, rolled and pressed back into her bed. Her upper body was considerably less still than the rest of her as she rolled through the pleasure, went along with the tingling waves of pleasure throbbing throughout her. "I hope you remember that my birthday is coming soon," she purred, biting her lip as his tongue hit her just right and her head pressed back hard into the pillow. If she hadn't already loved her husband with everything she could, this would have certainly put him over the top; she hadn't seen anything this intense out of him before. "Feel free to forget about that, too. I like the way you make up."

It hadn't been the first time that Morgan and Severa peeked in on their parents having sex, but it had been a few months since they last had, given the fact that they were now a part of that sex life, the time-displaced daughters having lurid affairs with their parents, sometimes apart but sometimes very, very together. Their mother's moans had stirred them from their attempts to patch things up, and not knowing if it was right for them to start intruding once more upon the moment given how badly they had messed the day up, they remained voyeurs once more, watching their father eat their mother out vigorously. Their thoughts were torn between wondering if they ought to go help, and wishing he could devour them like that.

"Should we go help?" Morgan asked, looking to her older sister for guidance as she held tightly onto the door frame with both hands, knowing it was the best way to keep from doing anything inappropriate with them.

Severa shook her head as she watched in awe. "No, let's see where this goes. I don't know if mother wants to be around us after this morning." She wanted to add 'when you ruined everything', but she knew it wouldn't be anywhere close to constructive or necessary.

Beneath the vocal and impassioned moans of the woman he loved, Robin could hear the other women he loved, in a different way, from the doorway. His keen hearing let him pick up on their presence, but he kept focused on the task at hand, continuing to eat Cordelia out while he let them watch, knowing that she would want them to join in if she knew they were there, but greedily keeping her all to himself, at least until she got off from his incredible cunnilingus. He wanted full credit for what he was doing before he invited them over to help, but knew that the best way for Mother's Day to turn out incredible was for the whole family to get in on making her feel incredible.

Putting his all into eating his lovely wife out, Robin's hands slid down to her rear, to the soft curve of her cheeks, and gripped it tightly, pulling her up a little into his mouth as his own resolve finally bent and he threw himself into devouring her vigorously. She cried out from the intense feeling, from his hungry pace and the way his face pressed tight into her folds, toes curling as her knees bent, heels dug into the bed and her release coming quicker and quicker upon her. Her hold on his hair tightened and she nearly dug nails into his shoulder as her body twisted and surged. She was aflame, loving everything he was doing to her and gladly being taken away by all of the pleasures that he sought her forgiveness through. "Robin!" she cried. "Oh gods Robin, you're incredible. You don't need to show me that you love me, but I'm so glad that you are."

Her heat reached its peak, breaths becoming rapid and short as pleasure ran through her veins, warm liquid bliss putting her entire body back at ease even as it seemed to shiver into overworked sensation. The twisting feeling of release and all the energy she expended in the process made her cry out, thankful for the privacy of their temporary home, because if she were in a tent the entire camp would suddenly be on alert. "I love you!" she cried, and received it in return, although spoken into her mound and far less ragged than her loud moans, she could barely make it out above her own noises.

After vigorous shaking, she fell limp, gasping for air as she spread out lazily across the bed, tingling in excited afterglow.

The girls chose that moment to spill into the room, Morgan stumbling forward and Severa sighing and following after her. "Mother!" Morgan cried. "I'm so, so sorry about this morning! We didn't mean for it to happen, and we just wanted to give you a happy morning for Mother's Day! Please forgive us."

"It's true," Severa sighed, adding, "Sorry," like she'd almost forgotten to even say it as she kept terse in contrast to her sister's outburst, still annoyed with her and none too pleased that she'd burst in against the advice she'd expressly sought.

Robin looked to his girls, then to Cordelia, who gave a weathered, exhausted smile. He saw the same glimmer in his eyes that he'd seen the first time they were caught spying on their parents during sex. "I forgive you," she said gently, rising up and smiling at her husband. "Why don't you come help your father in saving Mother's Day for me?" Looking over to Robin, who had sat down at the foot of the bed, she gave a quick glance to his groin and then a wink, signaling what she wanted him to save the day with.

"Of course," Morgan said, bounding onto the bed while her older sister tried to be nonchalant about it, albeit failing miserably, knowing nothing would salvage the day and everyone's mood quite like a nice family orgy.

Robin quickly undid his pants as Cordelia settled into his lap backwards, smiling and wiggling her rear as she felt his cock against her thigh. He was almost painfully hard from all of that work, but she was going to make it all feel better. "Thanks," she whispered to her love, glad that he had continued so dutifully to service her even with his need clearly insurmountable, as she grabbed his aching shaft and helped to guide it toward her folds. "I'll let you girls do whatever you want to do with me," she said, looking at her daughters as they crawled toward her. She trusted them to be smart and choose what they could do best to help her feel good. It was something she trusted all of them with; they loved her, and she had no reason to doubt them.

Easing herself down onto her husband's shaft, Cordelia tried her best to spread herself out and let her daughters at whatever part of her they pleased. Morgan chose her breasts, roughly the same size as her own, which she always seemed to grab at and kiss when she got the chance. Her lips wrapped around one of the soft pink nubs, feeling her father's saliva still lingering on them, and began to suckle just as he had, not because she'd been watching when it happened, but because she took after her father to an incredible degree. Her hand held softly onto it, keeping it in place as she leaned awkwardly over her, coming in from the side so that Severa had space to slip onto her stomach before Cordelia.

The elder sister bore a kiss down onto her mother's clit as her father sank further into her, making Cordelia shiver a little as she realized what Severa was going for, and she adored it. The more orally-inclined girl sought to go down on both her parents at the same time, but with a focus on Cordelia, on licking her parted labia while her parents made love, sweetly accentuating all of the pleasures Robin would bring her. Her hands held tight onto her mother's thighs, keeping them apart with the same firm grip Robin had used, although she was much more forceful, stubborn and prone to frustration she wanted to nip in the bud before it began.

Cordelia gasped and shuddered as her family descended upon her, moving in their own specific ways that hardly meshed together into a coherent rhythm, but which as the sum of her loved ones' affection being showered upon her, was perfect. Robin steadily rocked up into her, his lips on her shoulders and neck, kissing her eagerly while Severa's skilled tongue lapped at her clit and her pussy lips, getting a fair amount of Robin's cock with each lick but the focus certainly being on her above all else. Morgan's firm suckling, her bright and wide eyes staring up at her, was the perfect way to cap it all off, looking so sweet and innocent. Everyone did their part to pamper and worship her, to atone for their mistakes earlier in the day and save Mother's Day in the way their unconventional, time-displaced family bonded.

Six hands, three pairs of lips, and a penis were all she needed to make the day perfect, and she let her family know it. "I love you all so much," she moaned, hands finding her daughters' heads and stroking their hair while her own head leaned to the side to unrestricted access to her neck. "You're all so good at what you're doing, and I couldn't be prouder of you." Her hips began to move, there being a freedom in finally being allowed to shift and squirm, and she used it to accentuate Robin's pace as he moved inside of her eagerly. Her hands, meanwhile, urged her daughters more vigorously, trying to lull them into something heavier. She was in love with what was happening, but she couldn't help but want more greedily as her own passions came to the forefront.

Everyone began to speed up, carried away by passion and the moment, as Cordelia guided them further and further into the depths of her frenzied lust and need. They went along with it, seeking only to indulge in what she wanted them to, whatever it was. If she wanted fast, they gave her fast, Robin's hips bucked frantically as he was drawn out of the slow and careful shell, joining his daughters in something heavier and smuttier, seeking only her intense release.

Which made it a little embarrassing when Robin came first, grunting as surprise shook him and his hips stuttered. Warmth ran through Cordelia as she felt her husband empty himself inside of her, his hold tightening and his lips pressing hard into her shoulder as he lost himself to the incredible surrender of blissful release. Cordelia followed him, pushed over the top by the warmth throughout her, the seeping stickiness that drove Severa to lick and kiss even more frantically as she sought a little of her parents' accumulated juices on her tongue. Another heavy orgasm struck Cordelia, all of the sweet build and finality of her previous release still with her as her toes curled and her body lit up brilliantly. "Yes! Oh gods, yes! I love you all! This is all I could have asked for!"

The frantic bucking died down slowly, Morgan drifting up to kiss her mother through her afterglow as Robin's arms wrapped tight around her and Severa settled her head onto her mother's soft thigh, laying blissfully in peace. The two sisters shared a small look of understanding and forgiveness, pushing away all of the frustrations of the morning as the three made good on making the most important mother in their lives enjoy the final moments of her Mother's Day. It had been close, but they made it memorable and Cordelia couldn't have been happier. Well, almost.

"I can't wait to know how much you're going to do for me next year."


End file.
